


summer heat

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics



Series: Pokemon (URPG) Adventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics
Summary: kazuichi thinks there's one good thing about all this heat. [soudam, pokemon au]
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Pokemon (URPG) Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880506
Kudos: 27





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LIKE/COMMENT/BOOKMARK IF YOU ENJOYED it encourages me to write more.

"This is freakin' insane."   
  
Kazuichi Souda groans and looks over at his boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka, who's laying on the pillows on the floor next to him. They've probably got about twenty fans going right now, but it's not enough. The intense heat swept into their school fast, covering Hope's Peak and everyone in it in what felt like a thick, heavy blanket of fire. If it gets any hotter, Kazuichi thinks, he might just explode.   
  
Normally, the air conditioner would be on, but it's broken. This would be something Kazuichi could fix, being the Ultimate Mechanic and all, but for whatever reason he's not allowed to go poking around at the vents and such. So he's stuck suffering with everyone else.   
  
Gundham's probably hotter than he is right now, though. As soon as the A/C failed, he went to check on all of the school's Pokemon and make sure none of them would be harmed from the failure. It's his job to care for them, and he takes it incredibly seriously, even outside of being the Ultimate Breeder.   
  
For once, his scarf is off, and his Togedemaru -- the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, or as Kazuichi refers to them, his stepchildren -- are resting not too far away under the desk. It's a little cooler there, closer to the ground and underneath the shade of the table. Kazuichi would crawl under there too if he was small enough. For now, though, all he and Gundham can do is lie on the floor. Kazuichi took off his shirt a long time ago, and elected to wear a pair of shorts instead of the sweatpants he might normally put on.   
  
Gundham, on the other hand, is still in his shirt and binder, his characteristic coat not far away, his legs still painfully covered by his jeans. He's quite obviously uncomfortable, but Kazuichi doesn't press, because he knows why he won't take them off. A poor self-image is a difficult enemy to battle.   
  
On Kazuichi's other side, his Porygon, Data, whirs away, the little Pokemon's internal and external fans working in near-overdrive to keep it from overheating. Data doesn't particularly like the Pokeball, so as long as it can keep itself somewhat cool this way, Kazuichi won't force it in. Plus, the extra breeze from the Porygon's fans feels pretty nice on his face.   
  
Then, he thinks about the suffering Gundham, and turns his head towards Data. It's about all the movement he can manage right now. "Psst, Data. Go sit next to Gundham," he murmurs. The Porygon whirs and chirps in response, then floats over to Gundham's side, resting beside his head. Gundham almost doesn't notice until a few moments later, but when he does, he gives a little smile in Kazuichi's direction.   
  
Maybe there's one good thing about the heat.


End file.
